


Little Santana

by PrincessMeganFire



Series: Glee Classification au [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boy bands week, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Little Blaine, Little Brittany, Little Puck, Little Santana, Little!Blaine, Little!Brittany, Little!Puck, Little!Santana, Superhero toys, Switch Santana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Brittany wants Santana to be little publicly in Glee Club.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson & Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Glee Classification au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Little Santana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadiahilkerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/gifts).



> Sorry it’s late, but I just haven’t had any motivation to write this. I hope you like it, I’m not convinced it’s very good and it’s quite a bit shorter than the other ones so I’m sorry.
> 
> I’ll try and write your other little Santana one-shot soon but it might be a while.

It was hard, being a little. Well, more like a switch. Santana called herself a switch, mostly because whilst she was a little, she helped Brittany when she was too. It's was started off their romance.

But Santana wasn't little that often. In fact, hardly ever, because no ones gonna fear or be intimated by a girl who sucks her own thumb or needs help doing the most basic of things. So when she was, it was just her and Brittany. Alone.

Brittany was the best, always knew what to say, always helped her, played with her well. More of a big sister than a mother, unlike how Santana was with her. It was a nice change, really. Santana couldn't be like this at home. Not with her parents under her Abuelita's control, not whilst her abuelita couldn't seem to grasp that times had changed since her day.

Little days with Brittany were the best, the blondes parents knew about Santana's situation and cared for her like their own daughter, and so whenever Santana needed Brittany, they were more than happy to find themselves outside the house. Santana wouldn't have minded if they stayed, but preferred it just with Brittany. They both did. 

XX~•~•XX

“Come on, Santana. It’ll be fun. Besides, it’s not like you’d be the only one. It’s me and you and Blaine and Puck.” Brittany pleaded, clutching onto her girlfriends hand in the school hallway. “But Brit, nobody knows I’m what I am.” Santana hissed, pulling away. Why Brittany would ask her to be little in Glee Club was beyond her, she was happy enough with Blaine and, whenever it happened, Puck too. 

“But I never get to play with you in Glee Club.” Brittany whined. “Yes you do, I’m just not little for it.” Santana argued, walking away in the direction of the club. Brittany sighed and ran after her girlfriend, looping her arm through. “Whatever you say.” She smiled.

They walked through the door, arm in arm. Mr Schuester was already writing the weeks assignment on the white board and everyone else was sat in front watching him.

“I just feel like we’d have more chance of winning if we showcased and strongest voices at Regionals because they’re the ones that are going to be heard.” Rachel suggested. “What if we can’t sing your songs?” Tina asked. “To be fair, it’s not like the audience really hear your voice anyway.” Rachel countered. That and many other desperate conversations were carried out throughout the club, so Brittany and Santana sat by Rory and joined in.

“Alright guys, this weeks assignment is... boy bands.” Mr Schuester grinned, clapping the board pen down onto the piano. “However, I know I said to some students that we’d have a relaxing Glee Club today...” Instantly Santana knew why Brittany wanted her to be little today. “So unless anyone’s got a boy band song to sing right now, everyone can simply talk about Glee Club and chill today.” The club erupted into chatters as Rachel walked over to talk about Regionals with Mr Schue.

“You could have told me.” Santana muttered, nudging Brittany’s arm. “I just want you to be happy.” Brittany sighed, beginning to let go. Even Puck was letting go today, and that was very rare. Of course Blaine had already let go, already sat on the floor with Sam and Kurt, giggling at the nonsense they were saying to him and clapping his hands slightly. He already had his dummy in, Kurt always brought it.

Puck was sat with Finn, Artie, Mike, and Tina, all shy and not like the outgoing reckless teen he usually was. Tina was cooing at him whilst Finn was pulling him into his lap, all four grabbing at the little, holding his hands and ruffling his hair.

“You should too.” Brittany grinned, almost completely gone. She yanked on Santana’s hand and pulled her onto the floor near Blaine’s group, which had just been joined by Mercedes and Rory. 

“Us play too!” Brittany giggled, squeezing in between Mercedes and Kurt. Mercedes laughed and hugged the blonde beside her whilst Santana stood behind awkwardly. Awkward was not a word generally associated with Santana, but it was the only word for this case.

“Santana too!” Brittany shouted, pointing up at the shorter Hispanic girl. Santana looked away. Moving closer towards Mercedes, Brittany whispered in her ear, and instantly the girl was up and moving towards Santana, pulling her into a hug. “I know we generally don’t get along too well, but you shouldn’t have to hide yourself.” Mercedes whispered. Blaine appeared next to her and offered Santana one of the toys he was playing with, a smile innocent smile on his face. “You be the hero and Britt be the baddie.” He giggled. Santana smiled, a genuine smile which was very hard to get out of her, and took Blaines other hand, taking holding of the Captain America doll. 

Blaine chose to be Iron Man and passed Brittany the Thanos toy, letting the others chose out of the other ones. There were various superheroes in Blaines toy bag, ranging from Avengers to Justice League to X-Men. Soon enough, Puck and Finn joined in, and eventually everyone in Glee Club, even Mr Schue. Everyone had a superhero and Santana was finally letting go.

XX~•~•XX

That night at Brittanys, Santana was fully gone. Since Brittany had been properly little at Glee today, she didn’t need to be for any longer, whereas Santana had only let a little bit out and still had a lot of impulses thrashing about in her veins.

Brittany held Santana in her lap on her sofa, a blanket wrapped around the two and a dummy in Santana’s mouth. Santana had a teddy dolphin in her lap and Frozen Two was playing on Brittany’s TV.

“Had a good day?” Brittany asked sweetly, arms tightening around the smaller girls waist. Santana nodded, snuggling further into Brittany. Today had been a great day.


End file.
